El reencuentro de los inazuma eleven
by kastro2985
Summary: Los integrantes del inazuma eleven que ganaron el futbol frontier no tenian ni idea del cambio que habian dado las vidas de sus amigos, las nuevas situaciones que habian sucedido desde que separaran sus caminos
1. El reencuentro de los inazuma eleven

Aquí va mi primer relato de inazuma eleven, deseando q sea el primero de muchos, lo que significaría que son de vuestro agrado.

La historia se sitúa 10 años después de ganar el trofeo de futbol frontier.

Han pasado 10 años desde que la Mark y sus amigos vencieran en el TFI, y ahora, evocando recuerdos del pasado, Mark pensó en reunir a sus viejos compañeros de equipo y selección para contarse como les habia ido en ese tiempo. Emocionado por el reencuentro propuso quedar en el viejo campo del Raimon tres dias despues.

Ese tiempo se hizo eterno para Mark, pero por fin llegó el día señalado, Mark estaba tan impaciente y emocionado que llego al lugar de reunión dos horas antes de la hora convenida.

Poco a poco fueron llegando sus amigos, a los que fue recibiendo con entusiasmo, los primeros fueron Kevin, Jude y Samford, A los 5 minutos llegó Nathan, acompañado de su mujer Jane (antigua compañera del equipo de atletismo y su hija Sophie, a continuación, llegaron Axel y Nelly con sus hijos Xavier y Jennifer. Cuando Jude y Mark vieron a Axel y Nelly juntos, ambos sonrieron y dijeron; Al final te declarastes ehh Axel?, quien ante ese comentario se puso rojo como un tomate lo que provocó las risas de sus viejos compañeros. Después llegaron Celia y Austin con su hija Michelle y su Hijo Axel.

Cuando Jude los vio se le notó algo de tensión pues todavia le costaba aceptar q estuviera con uno de sus viejos compañeros, aunque siempre respetara a Austin, Celia era su hermanita, y se sentía protector (es comprensible, jejejejeje)

Después de eso, llegaron tori y harley con su hija Elisabeth, Shawn y su mujer Andrea, (vieja amiga de la infancia), Tor y Darren, que al ver a Celia y a Austin no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto ya que este y Celia Habian salido durante un año y aún le dolía

A los 10 minutos llegarían Jordan, Xavier y Bellatrix (cogidos de la mano), lo que sorprendió un poco a sus viejos amigos, pero los cuales le felicitaron con gran alegría

Tras esto Mark comentó, Jude, ¿Sabes donde están, Eric, bobby y los demás?, están empezando a retrasarse; A lo que Jude respondió, Jack fue a buscar a Todd y Willy, ya que se habia quedado dormido. Tras lo cual todos se echaron a reir porque recordaban que siempre era Mark el que se dormía

Mark se puso rojo, pero no le importó porque estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos, con lo que comento a reirse; estaban tan distraidos riendose que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Eric y Silvia, Bobby, Jack, Tor, Willy y Todd, por lo que éste (Mark) se sobresaltó al verlos detrás, pero lo que mas sorprendio a sus amigos fue ver a Silvia y Eric cogidos de la mano y acompañados por su hijo Mark, por lo que no pudieron evitar preguntar a Eric como es que estaba con Silvia cuando todos pensaban que estaría con Sue, a lo que Eric agachando la cabeza respondió: Jamás estuve interesado en Sue, mi corazón siempre había pertenecido a Silvia, lo que la hizo ás, continuó diciendo Eric, Sue me confesó que quien de verdad le gustaba era Byron Love. Tras oir el nombre de su antiguo rival, Mark no pudo esconder una mueca de sorpresa

¿Byron love? como es pos..., pero antes de que pudieran terminar la frase la mismisima Sue apareció con Byron, acompañados de su hija (la cual era clavadita a Byron) a lo que Sue respondió, Se que os sorprende amigos mios, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de el cuando os enfrentasteis a su selección durante el torneo de futbol frontier internacional, comentario que hizo a Byron sonrojarse, pero que a Mark hizo reirse abiertamente y amistosamente le estrecho la mano diciendole: Me alegro de verte Byron, A lo que éste respondió: Igualmente Mark, no sabía como ibais a reaccionar al verme aquí

Tras unos momentos para aceptar todas las cosas nuevas que estaban descubriendo Mark se dió cuenta de que aún faltaban amigos, Por lo que pregunto? Alguien sabe donde están Scotty, Calen y Archer. Tras oir sus nombres algunos de sus amigos bajaron la mirada apenados por lo que Mark, al ver ese cambio de actitud, pregunto preocupado; q pasa muchachos, ha ocurrido algo?, entonces fijandose en que Celia tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se habia abrazado Austín comentó: Scotty y Archer no van a venir capitan, están muertos.

La sorpresa fue general, todos se miraron incrédulos, nadie hablaba, estaban en shock. Tras unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Celia mirando al cielo dijo: Scotty murió hace dos años, le gustaban demasiado las bromas, pero la última le salió mal. Mark se dió cuenta de q a Celia le costaba seguir, pero no dijo nada, y continuó diciendo: y Archer murió en una pelea callejera. Todos estaban sorprendidos y entristecidos, nadie se lo esperaba, pues todos pensaban que Archer habia cambiado, Ese comentario, molestó a Austín que respondió, No fue así capitan, a Archer le tendieron una trampa, pero eran demasiados y no pudo defenderse. La conmoción era general, pero para desgracia de Mark las malas noticias no habían terminado pues fue Jude el que, tras una mirada con Samford, habló a continuación diciendo. Caleb también esta muerto, Mark todavia noqueado por las noticias de la muerte de Scotty y Archer se derrumbó y con una expresión de tristeza miró a Jude quién siguió diciendo; Caleb murió el año pasado en un accidente de tráfico, Mark se dió cuenta de que a Jude le caian lágrimas de los ojos, porque sabía q después de años de mal rollo entre ellos por fin habian echo las paces y ahora se llevaban de maravilla

El buen ambiente q reinaba se apagó, todos estaban tristes, nadie sabía que decir, las risas se habian ido...

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer relato y que no les haya parecido demasiado duro, espero no tardar demasiado en poner la continuación que será algo mas agradable, y en el q volverán las risas y las sorpresas pues aun falta un personaje que hara su aparición de modo espectacular.

Un cordial saludo


	2. La alegria despues de la tristeza

Aquí va la segunda parte de mi relato, el reencuentro, en el q hará su aparición el ultimo componente de inazuma japón que vendra con muchas sorpresas

Un capitulo mas alegre que el anterior en el q volverá parte de la alegría perdida en el primer relato

El ambiente estaba frío, todos tenían la mirada perdida por lo que nadie se dió cuenta de que Camelia Travis había echo su aparición acompañada de su hija, esta, viendo las caras de tristeza de sus amigos se acercó a Mark, preguntando... ?que pasa muchachos, a q vienen esas caras, todos levantaron la vista para ver a la recién llegada, pero nadie hablo. Fue Nelly la que al cabo de un rato le contó a Cammy todo lo ocurrido, esta viendo que le empezaban a fallar las piernas por la conmoción se agarró al pecho de Mark, poniendose a llorar desconsoladamente, pues cammy echo muy buenas migas con todos los del equipo y era una de las que mejor recuerdo tenía de todos. Mark, intentando que se sintiera mejor, le acarició el cabello con ternura, y le dió un suave beso en los labios, echo que consiguió calmarla, dejando de llorar.

Este echo sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero fue Nathan quien comento?, Pero desde cuando estás con Cammy, ¿Mark?, pensaba que era Silvia de la que estabas enamorado.

Ante este comentario, Silvia se sonrojó, sin embargo Mark, con toda naturalidad, dijo: Lo estuve durante meses hasta que me di cuenta de que a Silvia quien realmente le gustaba era Eric, puede que se hiciera del Raimon porque sintiera algo por mí, pero desde que Eric llegó me di cuenta de q la cosa había cambiado, pero no pude mas que alegrarme por ella pues sabía lo importante que era para él. Ante este comentario ambos (Eric y Silvia, bajaron la cabeza colorados), Mark, esbozando una sonrisa continuño diciendo: Además, desde que Cammy volvió, no pude dejar de pensar en la infancia, y cuando el entrenador travis me contó lo de su accidente, traté por todos los medios de q lo recordara.

Nathan, sonriendo pregunto, pero como es q habeis acabado juntos. Fue Cammy la que, tomando el relevo de Mark, empezo a decir:

Ocurrió hace 7 años, yo estaba pasando una mala racha, pues habia roto con mi novio

Flashback

Era una fría y lluviosa noche de abril, yo estaba dando vueltas por la calle bajo la lluvia y sin paraguas, no tenía ganas de volver a casa, estaba muy triste, iba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que noté que alguien me agarraba del brazo, al principio me asusté, pero al darme la vuelta vi que era Mark y sin pensarlo, me agarre a su pecho poniendome a llorar, Mark se sonrojó pues Jude y Axel le habian mirado con una sonrisa burlona.

Mark me preguntó q me pasaba, pero yo no tenía ganas de hablar, quería estar sola, por lo que me disculpé y me fuí, pero Mark, con su radiante sonrisa me siguió y dijo: "Estas empapada, te vas a resfriar, ven a mi casa que te prestaré algo de ropa seca", Además mis padres estan de viaje. Iba a replicar cuando, distrayendome con otra sonrisa tranquilizadora de las suyas me abrazó y me dijo; "no es buena estar sola tras un desamor, necesitas a la gente que te quiere, ven, te prepararé un té caliente": Yo, sorprendida y sonrojada por su abrazo y sus palabras acepté.

Eran sobre las nueve cuando llegamos a su casa, él, adelantandose para prender la calefacción subió a su cuarto a por la ropa. Al cabo de 5 minutos bajo corriendo con una camiseta marron oscuro con letras verdes que decía: Loco por el futbol y unos pantalones azules, asi como una manta que me colocó por encima de los hombros.

Todos se rieron, pero fue Jude el que comento: típico de Mark, no has cambiado nada en estos diez años, lo que hizo que todos recuperaran parte de la alegría.

Cammy continuando con la historia dijo: Mark, gracias por todo, a lo que éste respondió, no es necesario que me agradezcas nada, para que están los viejos amigos, y se marcho a la cocina pues el té ya estaba listo, al cabo de unos minutos volvio con un par de tazas y abrazandome tiernamente dijo: "Haber Cammy, cuentame que ha pasado"

Hablamos durante horas hasta que me quedé dormida y... Mark tomando el testigo de Cammy prosiguió con el relato: Como bien ha dicho ella, hablamos durante horas, pero cosa así de la una se durmió en mis brazos, cosa que hizo enrojecer a Cammy, Mark, sonriendo la dió un beso y dijo: estaba tan wapa que no quise despertarla, asi que la cogí en brazos y la metí en mi cama, cosa que provocó una carcajada general, tras lo cual Axel dijo: y tu donde dormistes bribón y se volvió a reir

Yo, rojo como un tomate, dije: No seas bobo, dormí en el sofá, lo que hizo que todos rieran de nuevo

Fin del Flashback

Desde ese día, Cammy y yo, hablabamos a menudo, y con el tiempo recordamos lo que sentiamos desde que nos volvimos a encontrar.

El ambiente habia vuelto a la normalidad, todos volvian a estar alegres, por lo que tras unos momentos de risa, Mark dijo, q os parece si echamos un partido para recordar y dedicarselo a nuestros amigos.

Todos, felices, aplaudieron la idea

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, joer q dificil es esto, jejejeje, espero que les haya gustado, pronto colgaré el favor, enviarme sugerencias y comentarios, porque aun no tengo claro como separar los parrafos para distinguir cada parte, es la primera vez que hago esto, jajajajaja

Saludos desde España


End file.
